


don’t worry, you won’t be missed.

by uglyswirlman



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Canon, Child Abuse, Dream Smp, Fanon, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minecraft, Poetry, SMP, heartwarmingly sad, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft rp, no romantic relationships, poetry book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyswirlman/pseuds/uglyswirlman
Summary: a collection of poetry telling various tales of the kids that were forced to grow up too fast and the adults that made them.lowercase intentional. all relationships platonic. title from “daniel, you’re still a child” by declan mckenna.
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. does the tall boy cry?

**Author's Note:**

> a poem about the half enderman who wishes people cared.

does the tall boy cry?  
the tall boy that strays from the ocean  
the tall boy that is half grey  
can the tall boy cry?

as he raises his hands made of silk  
and grabs the biro from the jar  
and writes down another forgotten friend, brother, sister, mother  
will the tall boy cry?

he would never swim in the ocean  
unlike that sea-sick brother of mine  
but he swam in his mind and his broken brain  
mind wants the tall boy to cry

mind versus mask - who will do first?  
is mind masked? inside his masked mind  
and that god forsaken smile  
he holds his notebook to his chest

the tall boy cries  
and fuck, it stings


	2. disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy and tubbo would never deserve what happened to them.
> 
> tw ; brief suicidal thought

arms around a shaking brother  
breaths slowly calming as acceptance grew like a vine from a tree  
those breaths should not be calmed   
those breaths should be panicked and shaky

purple bags drawn underneath lifeless pupils  
an axe and a sword on the bedside table  
just one swift flick and they would be free  
purple bags that should be filled with books for school  
purple bags that shouldn’t be as prominent as they were

no sixteen year old should look like those boys do  
lifeless and dead, holding onto each other like if they let go the other might disappear 

and in that moment, tommy looked towards the ceiling and realised the disappearance of the small boy in his arms was not a if but a when and how.


	3. what did i expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo always knew he would get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the manburg festival disaster.

a sad smile played on my lips and tears poured from my eyes.  
i had tried my best.  
what did i expect?

i stared into his eyes  
regal cloak, weapon drawn  
what did i expect?

people were screaming  
i couldn’t move  
i can’t move  
i need to move

no i don’t.

and soon i won’t.

perhaps the outcome would have remained the same, really  
a tragedy  
caught in a crossfire

it’s not that different, really  
a justice  
caught in a crossbow


	4. bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is trapped in prison with the one man he hates most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends :•)
> 
> i was re-reading these poems and i am so unhappy with the first two so i’m probably going to get rid of them - apologies if anyone enjoyed them ! 
> 
> i was also wondering if anyone had any other tags they feel this book should be under ? honestly i suck at tags and just can’t think of any even though i know there are probably loads that could be applied.

bang!

he could’ve sworn the room was shrinking  
he didn’t know what he was thinking  
he shouldn’t have gone back

panicked yells and books on fire  
this couldn’t be happening, a situation so dire  
bang, he shouldn’t have gone back.

that sickeningly familiar voice singing a familiar tune  
that’s when he realised he wasn’t leaving soon  
and the bangs are getting louder, he shouldn’t have gone back.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends !! :•)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, if you did feel free to leave kudos/feedback and even if you didn’t i’d appreciate some constructive criticism. 
> 
> have a lovely day <3


End file.
